darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:I'm Just Saiya-jin/Cosplays (Dark Souls II)
Hey everyone! Haven't been active on here in a while, so consider this a sort of re-entering. I'll also keep this up for any cosplay ideas I come up with from time to time, and for all of you to put your nice stuff. With that aside, right now I have two set-ups at the moment that I'd like to show. Firstly : The one and only praiser of the Sun himself, Solaire of Astora ! *This build is a cosplay of, wh o else, Solaire, and is based around him armour set, NPC spell usage (other than Sunlight Spear, which is just for difference's sake), stuff like that. *This can honestly just be used with any faith-based build, the only thing set in stone is the armour and weapon set-up, maybe the ring just because I can. *I'm not really too sure about the cuffs ; Adgayne's cuffs are just the closest thing I could find. Feel free to put your opinion, if you think something else works. *Nothing really too special about this build, in terms of strategy, just a faith build with some flashy armour. And next in line would be that of the famous desert dwellers of the planet Arrakis, the Fremen. Fremen-1984.jpg|The Fremen as in the 1984 movie, directed by David Lynch Fremen Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the Fremen (not by me) *This is, as said, a cosplay of the Fremen of the famous sci-fi fantasy novel, ''Dune. ''It's based on the physical descriptions of the Fremen in the book, not any movies on it, and not on any books passed the first book, along with all other mention of weapons and tools on the book. *This is just a Dex build with a pocket CMW (which doesn't want to stay in the page, for some reason or another ; my apologies) in terms of numbers, but has a bit more in the sense of versatility. The knife will be buffed, mimicing the Crysknife ; the crossbow should, at the least, have lightning bolts, as it mimics the Baradye Pistol, which you can read more (and in better detail, most likely) here. The bow should have poison arrows (and maybe imbued with poison, as it is a Dex build), as it mimics the Maula Pistol ; the Aldia hammer as the Maker Hook, but this is more open as you could easily do other things just with the illustration given. *The armour is farily set in stone here, as it mimics my best thoughts (and within colour and style matching within the game) of the Stillsuit. The only thing I'd, personally, think more about is the manchettes, as the Fremen, doing more delicate tasks, didn't wear gloves. The robe honestly covers enough of the arm for this to be okay, the the manchettes do cover the fingers on the left hand, along with the palms on both. But, once again, this is all open to interpretation, so feel free to put your thoughts. And that's it for now, really. I do have a Benhart cosplay, but that's really it for me. Once again, I'll be sure to put any other finished ideas here when I can, and you all are welcome to put any cosplays you think are good (only cosplays, really ; sorry!). Cheers! Category:Blog posts